Card Captor Sakura e a Submição dos Elementos
by Angeliel
Summary: descontinuada. Um Sonho, Lágrimas caem, o que será que acontece? CAPITULO QUATRO Online.. Reviw!
1. Prólogo

Prólogo  
  
Comentários da Autora: Foi super fácil escrever esse prólogo... mas eu não tinha idéia de que se tornaria o prólogo dessa fic.. Bom, espero que gostem... ela se passa no capítulo que o Eriol vai embora.. bem na hora em que a Tomoyo olha pra carteira que ele antes ocupava...  
  
Ele não iria mais voltar. Aquilo mexeu demais com ela... Sentiu que as lágrimas queriam cair, mas se controlou. Não... ela sabia que ele teria que voltar... devia haver algo que pudesse trazê-lo de volta. Mas por que pensava daquela forma? Por que doía tanto? Ah não! Não podia ser... Ou podia? Começara a amá-lo e não havia se dado conta. De acordo com a situação... Era óbvio... Ela o amava com todo seu ser. E sempre pensava que havia de amar outra pessoa, mas e agora... o que fazer? Não poderia evitar sua partida. Então teria de sofrer calada... Vendo todos os seus amigos sendo felizes e ela absolutamente só... apenas esperando que ele voltasse... Mas isso seria ridículo! "Mesmo que ele volte não vai ser por sua causa", ela pensou por fim. Olhou mais uma vez para aquela carteira vazia atras da sua própria... e jurou que nunca ninguém tomaria aquele lugar.... Ela, Daidouji Tomoyo, esperaria por ele... mesmo que ele não voltasse. Mas eles eram iguais... Ela e Hiiragizawa Eriol. Eram iguais e isso já a fazia feliz. Ela seria feliz.... sabia disso... Enfim... sorriu.... 


	2. Primeiro Contato: Chuva

Comentários da autora que adora se meter...: Bom... estamos quatro anos depois da carta selada... apesar de me utilizar de alguns fatos do mangá a historia é toda sobre o ANIME... Portanto não venha me dizer que o Eriol e a Kaho estão de caso que eu juro que mando uma maldição... Praga de bruxa pega.. hein... ~_^ Ah.. toda vez que eu for me intrometer vai estar entre parenteses... Deixemos de enrrolar e vamos logo à fic....  
  
  
  
Capitulo Um  
  
Primeiro contato: chuva.  
  
Após Sakura sair do quarto, Kero sentou na cama e começou a arrumá-la. Enquanto dobrava a camisola de sua dona, ele sentiu uma presença estranha. Voou rapidamente até a janela e observou uma pequena menina de aproximadamente quatro anos passando do outro lado da calçada. Descartou a possibilidade de haver algo de errado e resolveu voltar ao seu posto, suspirou:  
  
_ Kerberos, você anda querendo confusão?  
  
Do outro lado da rua, uma menina de olhos azuis e cabelos negros parava.  
  
_ Ele vai voltar a ser meu, eu sei disso. Ela me paga! Não importa quanto tempo, ele é meu e nunca me esqueceu...  
  
Voltando a andar, a menina balançava as pequenas mãos, de onde, milagrosamente, pingavam grossas gotas de água.  
  
Chegando ao Colégio Seijyo Secundário, Sakura colocou a mochila na mesa e cumprimentou Tomoyo que, como nas séries primárias, sentava-se ao seu lado. Ao se acomodar, percebeu uma energia estranha, mas, não reconhecendo, resolveu ignorar. Virou-se para a porta da sala onde entravam Shaoran e Meilin. Abriu um grande sorriso ao ver o namorado e a amiga. Tomoyo, perceptivelmente triste, baixou a cabeça abrindo o caderno de cabeça para baixo.  
  
_ Bom dia Tomoyo... _ disse Meilin notando a reação da amiga.  
  
_ Bom dia _ respondeu ela forçando um sorriso.  
  
Enquanto via Meilin seguir para seu lugar, logo à frente de Tomoyo(que não havia permitido que ela se sentasse atras), Sakura perguntou ingenuamente:  
  
_ Quando é que Chang chega de Hong Kong?  
  
_ Semana que vem. Mas ele não vem estudar conosco _ disse soltando um muxoxo.  
  
_ Mas pelo menos você vai ter ele perto de você.. Pelo menos você tem ALGUÉM... _ falou Tomoyo surpreendendo a todos.  
  
_ Tomoyo.. tem alguma coisa te incomodando? _ perguntou Sakura sem obter resposta pois o professor acabava de entrar e tiveram que se calar.  
  
_ Bom dia turma, abram na página...  
  
Mas Tomoyo não estava mais ouvindo, seus pensamentos estavam longe, em muito tempo atras, quando tudo era perfeito, Sakura era sua melhor amiga e Shaoran ainda não havia aparecido. Não que ela não gostasse dele... gostava sim, era um amigo querido, mas tudo havia mudado, desde a abertura do livro de Clow...Por falar em Clow, Eriol já não mandava e-mails fazia bastante tempo, o que poderia ter acontecido? E agora, todos os seus amigos tinham alguém com quem ocupar seus dias e sair com eles só serviria para deixá-los desconfortáveis.  
  
Era tanta coisa ocupando sua cabeça que por alguns minutos se descuidou.  
  
_ Sakura... Sakura, você está sentindo?  
  
_ O que Shaoran?  
  
Desperta por estas palavras, voltou a se concentrar.  
  
_ Não sinto nada, tem certeza que sentiu alguma coisa estranha?  
  
_ Tenho, mas sumiu, estranho...  
  
_ Podemos verificar se você quiser...  
  
_ Sim...  
  
O olhar se Shaoran voltou a ficar sério, como ha muito tempo Sakura já não o via, o antigo olhar de quando eram card captors.  
  
No pátio do colégio primário de Tomoeda, uma menina agarrada as grades observava a sala de aula do colégio secundário. Se virou e seguiu para os brinquedos, uma pequena poça de água se formava no lugar onde ela havia estado.  
  
Mais nada ocorreu durante aquela semana, que transcorreu normalmente até o inicio de sábado, quando começou a cair uma chuva magicamente estranha. Ele resolveu ligar. Esperou o telefone tocar, assim ela atendeu:  
  
_ Agora?  
  
_ Sim, você não perguntou se eu gostaria de verificar?  
  
_ Em meia hora no Parque Penguin...  
  
Meia hora passada, Sakura vestia mais uma roupa desenhada por Tomoyo. Sentiu falta da amiga, mas não podia arriscá-la mais, não depois de tudo que já havia sofrido.  
  
_ Acho que foi pelo mesmo motivo pelo qual eu não chamei a Meilin, achei arriscado demais... a presença é forte, não acha?_ ela afirmou com a cabeça._ Onde foram Kerberos e Yue? Achei que eles estariam aqui com você...  
  
_ Pedi a eles que verificassem as redondezas do parque...  
  
_ Vamos também?  
  
_ Sim...Vamos._ respondeu ela, anormalmente séria.  
  
Estava andando já havia algum tempo e não pretendia parar. Pensava seriamente em deixar aquela presença passar, mas não, era forte demais. Precisava ajudar, mesmo que nas sombras. Pensando assim, chegou ao ponto da presença. Parou. Sentiu que alguém se aproximava e tratou de se esconder nas sombras das árvores. Tentou ocultar sua aura e reparou duas criaturas que rondavam o local: Kerberos e Yue. Provavelmente havia se descuidado e eles a seguiram, pensando ser outra pessoa. Se quisesse ajudar teria que arrumar uma boa desculpa se descobrissem que estava ali.  
  
Com algum tempo pensando e se esforçando para manter seu poder desapercebido, não ouviu a fera que se aproximava. Quando se deu conta, era tarde, o guardião avançou e deu o bote.  
  
_ Spinel-sun encontrou alguma coisa... _ disse, calmamente, Eriol à Ruby Moon.  
  
De repente, um vulto apareceu correndo em direção ao mago.  
  
_ Eriol, desculpe, eu pensei que fosse Madoushi, eu não pensei... _ disse Spinel deixando cair nas mãos de Eriol um embolado envolto em uma capa negra molhada pela densa chuva.  
  
_Tomoyo?  
  
_ É engraçado, de repente a energia sumiu, não consigo sentir em lugar nenhum, e a chuva passou do mesmo jeito. Não é Shaoran?  
  
_ Como?  
  
_ Você estava prestando atenção?  
  
_ Sim...  
  
Na verdade, ele não havia prestado atenção a nada do que sua namorada havia falado, na verdade estava mais interessado na pulseira que havia encontrado perto de alguns arbustos.  
  
_ Sakura, veja isso...  
  
_ O que? _ então ele mostrou o objeto encontrado à ela...  
  
_ Parece com a que eu dei para Tomoyo no Natal passado...  
  
_ E é... Observe, você mandou gravar o nome na pulseira não?  
  
_ Sim, mas... _ Shaoran virou a pulseira e se deparou com o nome Daidouji Tomoyo atras da placa que pendia no centro, a pulseira estava arrebentada.  
  
_ Como isso veio parar aqui? _ perguntava Sakura guardando a pulseira no vestido molhado.  
  
_ Agora isso não tem muita importância, o que temos que fazer é ir para casa, trocar de roupas e esperar o próximo sinal. _ Sim, vamos, acho que por hoje já chega...  
  
_ Eu te levo...  
  
_ Por que ela haveria de estar lá? _ divagava o jovem mago.  
  
_ Você não tinha certeza que só estariam Sakura e Shaoran?_ dizia uma desesperada Nakuro.  
  
_ Acalme-se Nakuro, será que você não sente uma energia diferente?  
  
_ Sim, mas não é aquela energia? Eu sei que nunca esteve com ela, mas sei diferenciar os elementos...  
  
_ Pelo que vejo não sabe... Essa é a energia da Terra, e vem dela._ disse ele apontando para Tomoyo. Eriol, calmamente, observava a menina inconsciente que estava deitada na cama de hóspedes.  
  
Vozes distantes falavam sobre energia, poderes, algumas coisas perdidas. Sua cabeça doía e ela podia sentir que alguma coisa gelada fôra posta em sua testa. Com dificuldade, levantou a mão direita e retirou uma toalha molhada da fronte, se sentia mole e cansada. Uma voz que ela conhecia, não lembrava de onde, lhe falou:  
  
_ Calma, você está fraca, acho que pegou um belo resfriado.  
  
_ Onde eu estou? _ perguntou Tomoyo, abrindo os olhos lentamente.  
  
_ Na casa de Clow_ respondeu outra voz com um sotaque levemente puxado.  
  
_ Quem me atacou? _ perguntou, tonta, ainda não reconhecendo o rapaz de olhos azul petróleo e cabelos negros que lhe falou.  
  
_ Spinel-sun, acho que você já o conhece!?  
  
_ Eriol? _ perguntou a menina ainda atordoada.  
  
_ E quem mais você acha que ocultaria seu poder tanto tempo e o controlaria a ponto de te reconhecer? _ disse rudemente Nakuro.  
  
_ Como assim?  
  
_ Não seja rude Nakuro, ela não está se sentindo bem _ disse o rapaz, sempre sorridente, voltando-se em seguida para Tomoyo que se sentava, já mais desperta.  
  
_ Não estou sendo rude,_ e apontando Tomoyo que observava a discussão_ só acho que ela deveria ser mais agradecida à você. _ Ela não precisa se não quiser _ disse Eriol firmemente. Nakuro ia protestar, mas Eriol continuou _ agora, se me dão licença, eu gostaria de conversar com ela... à sós...  
  
Sem mais dizer, Suppy e Nakuro saíram do quarto e fecharam a porta com um estalido.  
  
_ Sem ouvir atras da porta Nakuro Akizuki!  
  
Tomoyo ainda pôde ouvir a forma falsa da guardiã de Eriol resmungando pelo corredor e Suppy exclamando a altos brados "Eu avisei..." _ Bem que agora você podia me contar como tudo isso começou, não?  
  
_ Sim, foi tudo depois da carta selada! Logo após eu e Meilin termos voltado do efeito da carta. Ela perguntou onde eles estavam e eu, automaticamente, apontei para o parque. E qual não foi minha surpresa ao constatar que realmente eles estavam lá! _ Eriol ouvia tudo com calma e observava cada reação da menina que parecia desabafar_ Após a volta de Shaoran e Meilin a Hong Kong, Sakura ficou abatida e eu nem precisei ocultar meu poder dela, mas sim do Li, ele percebeu e quis voltar e averiguar, mas eu aprendi a me controlar. E desde então eu venho ajudando a Sakura sempre que ela precisa. Ano passado no inicio do semestre, o Shaoran voltou e eles começaram a namorar. A Sakura estava realmente feliz e eu me afastei, sempre com uma desculpa diferente. Não precisava mais dos telefonemas dela e por isso ela não ligou mais, acha que está me protegendo. Admiro a apreensão dela, mas eu não podia deixar as coisas correrem como se eu não estivesse sentindo. Eu precisava ajudar, agora que eu tinha como.  
  
_ Mas o que aconteceu de tão sério?_ perguntou, finalmente, o jovem mago.  
  
_ Algumas energias estranhas. No mês passado a carta da água se rebelou e deu bastante trabalho. Acho que até hoje a Sakura deve se pergunta o que aconteceu para que a carta voltasse a ficar mansa... Eu tive que ajudar, ela usou muitas cartas..  
  
_ E o Shaoran?  
  
_ Ele havia sido dominado pela carta...  
  
_ Ainda não entendi o porquê, não fui eu quem controlou a carta, então ela já estava na ativa. Preciso achá-la, ou ela vai achar a garota antes de mim... eu não quero isso._ Eriol divagava em seus pensamentos e foi tirado do transe por Tomoyo que o olhava apreensiva.  
  
_ Quem é essa garota?  
  
_ Bem, há quatro anos Sakura enfrentou uma mulher que procurava por Clow, não? _ ela apenas afirmou_ Bem, ela reencarnou, assim como eu.  
  
_ Mas, ela está procurando por você?  
  
_ Não, está procurando por uma outra aluna que Clow teve, uma outra maga, que foi namorada dele.  
  
_ Você quer dizer, sua namorada?  
  
_ Mais ou menos, eu nunca vou ser o antigo Clow, eu posso ter sido ele, mas não sou mais...  
  
_ Entendo...  
  
_Tomoyo, me diga uma coisa... você sentiu mais alguma energia além da de vocês?  
  
_ Sim, uma muito forte... não era a sua?  
  
_ Não, eu ocultei minha energia para fazer surpresa para Sakura, por isso não te avisei que vinha, fora que precisava investigar..._ Eriol sorrindo terminou_ e vim porque estava com saudades de vocês... _ Nós também estávamos _ o semblante sério de Tomoyo se desfez e ela abriu o mais lindo sorriso.  
  
_ Que bom que já está melhor, eu tive que deixar você inconsciente, não consegui tirar sua febre, e achei isso estranho. Como se sente?  
  
_ Estou bem, acho que foi só a chuva, mas já posso voltar para casa... minha mãe deve estar preocupada, deixei um bilhete que voltava logo.  
  
_ Tudo bem, mas.. posso te acompanhar?  
  
_ Claro, não acho prudente minhas guarda-costas me pegarem na sua casa... Seria um tanto quanto constrangedor...  
  
_ Então se apronte..._disse Eriol sorridente.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cenas dos próximos capítulos....  
  
Oh!!! Então o Eriol voltou mesmo.. e agora Tomoyo? O que você vai fazer? O que vai acontecer quando Sakura descobrir que sua melhor amiga mentiu pra ela por quatro longos anos? E qual vai ser a reação de Tomoyo ao ver Eriol conversando com Kaho??? Essas e outras dúvidas você tira no próximo capítulo....  
  
Manda um email pra mim vai... ou então deixa uma reviw e faz uma autora feliz!!! *_* 


	3. Chegadas, explicações e afins

Disclamer: CCS não me pertence e por isso eu não preciso de ninguém me processando... CCS pertence à CLAMP e eu não tenho nada a ver com elas.. Eu queria só dizer pra você me mandar uma msg e fazer com que eu continue.. porque eu sou movida a emails(tomoyo_hiiragizawa@ig.com.br)... Bom, é só...  
  
  
  
  
  
Capitulo Dois  
  
Chegadas, explicações e afins  
  
Uma bela manhã de Segunda feira acabava de despontar e os primeiros raios de sol invadiam o imenso quarto de Tomoyo. A garota abriu os olhos e suspirou, feliz.  
  
_ Konnichiwa! _sorria Tomoyo ao descer para o café da manhã _ Bom dia minha filha, que bom, acordou feliz... o que houve? _ perguntou Sonomi _ Coisas mamãe, desculpe, mas não posso lhe contar... _ respondeu Tomoyo sorrindo enigmática _ Por que aquelas cartas e e-mails me dizem alguma coisa? Tomoyo apenas continuou a sorrir e agradeceu a refeição.  
  
_ Bom trabalho mamãe! _ Tomoyo alcançou a porta de entrada da casa em direção ao carro que a levaria até o colégio. _ Konnichiwa senhorita... _ falou Eriol saindo de trás de uma coluna. _ Eriol! - disse Tomoyo em meio a um sobressalto _ NUNCA-MAIS-FAÇA-ISSO!!! Eriol balançava a cabeça em sinal de negação e Tomoyo, não entendendo, resolveu perguntar _ O que foi? _ disse ainda se recuperando, a mão sobre o peito arfante _ Você precisa treinar muito... não percebeu que eu estava aqui... _ Mas você está ocultando sua aura, eu não me preocupei... E sobre o treinamento, não acha que eu progredi muito sozinha? _ Tudo bem, mas isso não é justificativa... principalmente agora... mas você vai receber treinamento... comigo... _ ele falou lentamente a última palavra. Ela chegou a ficar um pouco corada e sentiu a respiração faltar. _ Senhorita Daidouji, o carro a espera _ disse uma das WIB (Women in Black) _ Estão dispensadas por hoje, vou andando... _ Tomoyo logo se direcionou para o portão principal da casa. Eriol observou a menina caminhar, ela se virou e olhou para ele com um sorriso, apenas, feliz. _ Você não vem senhor Sabe-Tudo? Eriol despertou, e andou até ela, senti um perfume doce e pôde jurar que havia flores no ar de outono. _ Eu não sou sabe-tudo... têm coisas que eu não sei... coisa que acontecem comigo... _ Como assim? _ Ela olhava o chão. _ Eu explico depois... Mas sobre o que precisamos conversar com a Sakura e meu querido descendente... _ Não mude de assunto.. o que é que você não sabe? _ Já disse... muitas coisas... mas se eu não sei, não posso falar..._ Eriol sorriu, "dessa vez eu peguei ela!" _ Mas uma coisa você sabe... sair de situações que você quer se esconder...  
  
Tomoyo andou um pouco à frente, o sol estava um pouco quente e ela parou, sentindo o sol bater em seu rosto. Eriol observou aquele ato... "Tão perfeitinha..." Suspirou e continuou. _ Sabe, eu fico me perguntando por que todos me observam quando eu estou fazendo as coisas mais imbecis... _ E o que seria imbecil? _ Olhar para o horizonte sonhando com algo impossível, ou me lembrar de coisas que já deveriam estar esquecidas e sempre tem alguém para me perguntar o que eu estou pensando... Ou então ficar sentindo o calor do sol... _ Ora ora... então... você sabia que eu estava olhando para você? _ O senhor não disse para que eu prestasse atenção? Eu apenas estou me mantendo atenta... mas isso me cansa. _ É eu sei... _ Ele baixou o olhar, ele pesava em saber as horas, mas Tomoyo foi mais rápida. _ Nossa! Olhe a hora... estamos atrasados... _ e ela começou a correr. Foi quando ele reparou que ela carregava uma cesta, mas não podia parar para perguntar o que era... apenas correu atras da menina, alguma coisa lhe dizia para não deixá-la sozinha.  
  
Tomoyo chegou levemente atrasada para a primeira aula, com esse pensamento entrou numa breve corrida, enquanto o professor entrava em sala. _ Primeira vez que você chega atrasada Tomoyo! _ falou Sakura olhando para a amiga que estava sem fôlego e tinha se sentado naquele momento. _ Mas valeu a pena Sakura _ e sorriu, um genuíno sorriso e(milagrosamente ~_~''') Sakura notou _ Está feliz? (o_o?) _ Sim, estou! (^_^) _ Que bom, só gostaria de saber o motivo. _ Falando em ficar feliz, Tomoyo, tem recebido emails do Hiiragizawa? _ perguntou Shaoran levemente preocupado. _ Não Shaoran, aliás, faz bastante tempo que eu não tenho noticias dele... _ disse Tomoyo com um sorriso maroto. _ Bom dia classe, _ a face de Tomoyo se contorceu em um misto de expectativa e felicidade, afinal, ela teria Eriol ali, ao seu lado. _ hoje teremos um novo aluno, espero que todos o recebam muito bem. Eles puderam observar um rapaz quase da altura de Shaoran(isso porque eu não imagino o Eriol baixinho e muito menos o Shaoran, acho que ele pode ficar até mais alto que o Touya) adentrar a sala de aula, seus cabelos negro-azulados e seus olhos da mesma cor, sua pele alva. Sakura e Shaoran sentiram a presença do Mago Clow tiveram certeza de que era: _ Hiiragizawa Eriol. Ah! Deixe-me ver, onde irá se sentar..._ Tomoyo quase pulava de tanta excitação na cadeira, se ajeitava compulsivamente e tentava deixar a mostra o lugar vago atras de si. _ Sim... sim, pode se sentar atras da senhorita Daidouji, já que ela está tão empolgada com a sua chegada _ Tomoyo corou. Sorrindo para a menina, Eriol caminhou até seu lugar e sussurrou _ Precisamos conversar...  
  
Os alunos da 2ª série B do secundário saíram da sala de aula, era fim do dia e alguns combinavam passeios ou estudos. Sakura observou todos os seus amigos saindo da sala e, logo após Rika fechar a porta, se virou para o namorado. Naquele dia, eles haviam combinado um piquenique. _ O que será que o Clow quer? _ perguntou o lobo. _ Não sei, acho melhor procurarmos ele... e Tomoyo. Ela sumiu logo que o sinal bateu. _ Sabe, sobre a Tomoyo, eu acho que ela está estranha, isso desde que eu cheguei... _ Parece que está nos escondendo alguma coisa. _ Isso mesmo. Talvez você devesse conversar com ela. _ Tudo bem, eu vou fazer isso. _ disse Sakura com seu sorriso ímpar, pegou sua pasta e uma cesta que estava debaixo da sua carteira. _ Você tem idéia do que seja?_ ele pegou a cesta das mãos da namorada. _ Só espero que não seja nada grave, sabe..._ divagou Sakura com um biquinho. _ Não deve ser... vamos ao nosso piquenique.  
  
Eles estavam embaixo de uma cerejeira. Podia-se dizer deles um bonito casal. Ela, sentada, a mochila no colo, a cesta logo ao lado... Ele, em pé, escorado na árvore, a mochila no chão. As folhas que caiam formando um tapete dourado por conta do outono e eles, num diálogo pacífico. _ Mas você só está me enrolando... _disse Eriol sorrindo _ Ainda não disse porque não me contou antes dos seus poderes ocultos. _ Se eles eram ocultos, eu também não podia saber..._ disse Tomoyo, sorrindo, ainda tentando mudar de assunto. _ E por que não me contou se você os descobriu há quatro anos? _ Ah Eriol... e como você poderia me ajudar lá da Inglaterra? _ Eu teria voltado imediatamente... _ Mesmo? _ Se fosse pra te ajudar a melhorar a magia... Ela sorriu. _ E para ajudar a Sakura... eu faria qualquer coisa. O sorriso enfraqueceu. Ela não tinha idéia do porquê... Sentiu alguma coisa descer pela garganta e entalar, fazendo seus olhos querendo se encher de lágrimas. Tudo que ela pensava Ter esquecido estava voltando em maior intensidade. Então aquilo era apenas por que ele queria ajudar a Sakura? E ela? Não contava? E toda depressão pela qual ela vinha passando nesses quatro anos, sentindo falta de alguém que a entendesse... Pensou que talvez ele seria essa pessoa, mas não... ele tinha problemas maiores, coisas mais importantes para se preocupar... _ Tomoyo... você está me ouvindo? _ ele a interrompeu _ O que? - ela abriu os olhos, mas não lembrava de tê-los fechado. Respirou fundo e piscou. Uma lágrima cortou seu rosto. Eriol se sentou ao lado dela. _ O que houve? _ Só estava longe, pensando... mas o que você estava falando? _ disse a menina passando a mão no rosto e enxugando a trilha que a lágrima havia deixado __ Não.. você agora me preocupou... Tomoyo, mesmo eu não sendo tão seu amigo, assim, como a Sakura, eu me preocupo com você... Eu não gosto de te ver assim, com essa carinha. Queria poder ver aquele sorriso de anos atrás... Você fica tão mais bonita... *e como... mais linda não fica... Eriol.. pára de pensar assim... *_ Ele sorriu, um sorriso maroto Tomoyo, mais vermelha que um tomate, não conseguiu deixar de sorrir. Um fraco, porém, um indiscutível sorriso. _ Por que você está com tantas duvidas? Por que você está tão triste? _ Eriol, eu... eu... _ Eriol, Tomoyo... sobre o que estavam falando?_ Sakura chegara com Shaoran _ Nada, apenas conversando... _ mentiu Eriol tentando manter sua expressão costumeira. Shaoran não acreditou, mas teve que aceitar. Sakura logo estendeu uma toalha e colocou algumas guloseimas por cima do pano. _ Não sei se dá pra quatro, eu não esperava.. só trouxe pra mim e pro Shaoran... _ Sakura tentava arrumar uma solução _ Tudo bem, eu..._ Eriol começou _ Não eu... trouxe pra nós dois.. eu sabia que eles iam fazer um piquenique e resolvi preparar uma cesta para que nós viéssemos conversar e... _ Tomoyo pegou a cesta e colocou sobre a toalha e olhou para os próprios joelhos, falava rápido e estava muito vermelha (Uma menina levar comida para um garoto, no Japão, é uma coisa um pouco íntima), Shaoran percebeu e tentou ajudar... _ Mas não viemos para isso... Clow.. o que você quer aqui? Eriol murmurou um obrigado para Tomoyo que continuava a encarar a toalha, de repente aquela formiga ficara tão interessante... E tentou responder. _ Realmente, estamos aqui para revelar uma coisa que já deveria ter sido contada..._ disse a reencarnação de Clow, olhando para Tomoyo que continuava a encarar a formiga. _ Enfim, por que você voltou Eriol?_ perguntou Sakura um pouco preocupada. _ É uma longa história que pode se resumir em um único nome: Madoushi... _ Quem? _ indagou Shaoran _ Há quatro anos mais ou menos vocês enfrentaram uma maga que dominava o elemento água, certo? _ Sim, é sim... _ respondeu Sakura, prontamente. _ Pois assim como eu, ela também reencarnou.. _ Como assim??? _Shaoran, lembrando todo o ocorrido, estava quase partindo pra cima de Eriol _ Voltou com outro corpo... E voltou com um único objetivo: matar Yume, ou melhor, a reencarnação dela. _ E quem é essa tal de Yume? _ Aí é que está.. eu não sei... (uma ótima hora pra todo mundo cair com um baita cataplofff e enormes gotas... ~_~'''') _ Mas como vamos achá-la? _ perguntou Tomoyo _ Com magia... _ falou Eriol e Shaoran olhou para Tomoyo, suspirou. _ Então a Tomoyo vai continuar afastada? _ perguntou uma Sakura chorosa _ Não.. ela pode continuar filmando... _ Por que filmar se eu posso fazer isso?_ Tomoyo se levantou e fechou os olhos. Eles puderam sentir uma forte energia vinda do corpo dela e um calor confortante e quente os envolveu. Ela, então criou asas... Eram asas negras e muito etéreas, mas lindas, isso não seria possível negar. _ Asas de fada... - murmurou Eriol. Logo que ele terminou de falar, tudo escureceu e parecia que eles haviam sido transportados para um jardim de pétalas de cerejeira. Uma brisa morna soprou no rosto de cada um deles, como um beijo. Então tudo parou e quando eles viram, Tomoyo estava caída, onde ela havia flutuado. _ Você tá bem, Tomoyo? _ perguntou Eriol correndo até a menina, bastante preocupado. _ Sim. _respondeu ela, fracamente_ ainda não consigo criar as asas. _ Consegue sim... nós vimos._ disse Shaoran _ São como pétalas de flores, só que negras..._ revelou Sakura _ Negras?_ perguntou, triste, a jovem de olhos violeta. _ Um fada... _ divagou Eriol. _ O que foi Eriol? _ perguntou Tomoyo se levantando _ Nada... _ o mago sorria_ estava apenas pensando alto... agora descanse, é só o que precisa._ ele passava a mão na testa dela. Sakura e Shaoran, que estavam calados, sentiram que tinham que sair dali e a oportunidade veio quando, segundos mais tarde, Chiharu e Yamasaki apareceram. Sakura puxou o namorado e deixou que Tomoyo se apoiasse na árvore.  
  
Eriol serviu um pouco de suco para Tomoyo e ela aceitou de bom grado e recostou a cabeça no ombro de Eriol. Devagar, o mago levantou a mão e mexeu nas longas mechas que caiam pelo rosto da menina. Ele pôde observá-la melhor. Ela havia crescido. Seus cabelos estavam maiores mas seu rosto continuava angelical, mesmo com as mudanças da adolescência. Mas também havia uma coisa que a deixava mais bela do que sempre fôra, a melancolia, uma certa tristeza constante que ela sempre teve, mas que havia se acentuado com a pura solidão que ela esteve sentindo por esses longos quatro anos. Esse era o motivo de ele querer tanto abraçá-la e pedir para que toda aquela dor fosse embora, que tudo aquilo passasse e que ela pudesse sorrir como quando filmava Sakura, como quando ele a conheceu... Mas que raios ele estava pensando assim? Ela era apenas uma menina muito bonita. Ele estava ficando sentimental...  
  
Ela havia se recostado. Estava tão bom ficar ali, o vento soprando seus cabelos e acariciando seu rosto. Como seria bom poder ficar ali, só esperando o vento parar ou alguém lhe tirar daquele paraíso para revelar a dura realidade: eles deveriam procurar por uma menina que teria sido o grande amor do mago Clow e provavelmente de Eriol também. Doía só de pensar nessa hipótese, mas teria que ficar feliz por seu amigo... afinal, ela sempre havia ficado feliz com o amor de Sakura e Shaoran... mas o sentimento que ela nutria pela prima era muito diferente, era uma coisa que superava o amor carnal, era uma ligação ente seus espíritos. Ela teria que ficar feliz por seu amigo. Será que era esse o destino dela? Repetir a palavra AMIGO sempre que fosse se lembrar de Eriol? O que ele acharia disso?  
  
Ela sentiu que algo estava acontecendo. Com passos pequenos ela foi até o local e lá estavam as partes perfeitas da mesma alma. Eram eles...  
  
Tomoyo sentiu o corpo gelar. Era como se ela houvesse tomado um banho muito frio. Não sentia mais seu corpo. Aos poucos tudo foi ficando escuro até que ela caiu sem consciência.  
  
Sakura, Shaoran, Chiharu e Yamasaki conversavam sobre a festa que havia de ser realizar dali a um mês, era uma festa importante e muito esperada. Os dois casais já tinham planos de ir e tramavam um plano ardiloso para fazer Tomoyo ir à tal festa. As meninas já haviam tentado de tudo para fazer com que Tomoyo mudasse de idéia, mas ela estava irredutível.  
  
***Flashback*** _ Mas Tomoyo.. por que não...?_ era a terceira vez só naquele dia que ela fazia essa mesma pergunta. _ Porque não estou com vontade de ir a festa... E eu não quero segurar vela. _ Tomoyo já estava esgotando seu repertório de desculpas esfarrapas e Sakura continuava insistindo. _ Mas não é justo com você Tomoyo.. eu nunca vi você indo à uma festa.. o que você tem?_ Sakura se preocupava com a amiga _ Eu acho que é porque eu não encontrei alguém para me acompanhar... _ Mas existe alguém? _ Sim, existe, mas eu não quero falar sobre isso. _ ela sorria, mas Sakura não acreditou naquele sorriso... Há cinco anos ela não sorria com sinceridade. ***Fim do Flashback***  
  
_ Será que se a gente não insistir mais uma vez ela não cede? _ perguntava Chiharu preocupada. _ Não sei.. agora que o Eriol voltou eu vou ver se ele dá um jeito nessa teimosa..._ As duas riram com gosto acompanhadas dos namorados. Logo depois Chiharu e Yamasaki se despediram e Sakura e Shaoran observaram o casal embaixo da árvore. Para quem passasse reconheceria neles um casal apaixonado, eles realmente combinavam(Concordo!!! ^_^). Eriol observava o rosto da menina e ajeitava os fios de cabelo que teimavam em cair sobre a pele alva dela. Tomoyo, os olhos fechado, o semblante calmo. Sakura e Shaoran começaram uma pequena discussão: _ Não sei se eu quero o Hiiragizawa perto da Tomoyo..._ falou Shaoran, o ciúme estampado. Ele e Tomoyo haviam ficado muito amigos e ele a tratava como uma de suas irmãs. _ Amor.. não fala isso. Você reparou em como ela fica quando ele está por perto.. Ela está feliz. _ Hunf... não acho... _ O que há com você Shaoran? _ perguntou Sakura sorrindo com as mãos na cintura _ Só acho ela muito boa para ele... _ ele amarrou a cara _ Você está parecendo o Touya..._ ela controlava o riso _ Eu? Nunca! Só acho que ele não a merece... _ Tratando a Tomoyo como uma irmã mais nova.. super protetor... tsc tsc tsc... _ Gr... eu não faç..._ ele não terminou a frase _ Você sentiu isso? _ Sakura perdeu toda vontade de rir. _ Claro... eu já senti esse poder antes... _ Eu também... Shaoran... o que... _ TOMOYO!!! _ eles ouviram a voz de Eriol chamando a amiga e ela caída no colo dele, pálida e levemente arroxeada. _ O que aconteceu?_ Shaoran perguntava a Eriol enquanto ele e Sakura corriam até aos amigos. Shaoran tomou o cuidado de isolar o local para que ninguém visse aquela cena. _ Eu.. eu não sei.. ela desmaiou e... Tomoyo, acorda.. por favor! _ Eriol estava nervoso, coisa que Shaoran nunca havia visto e ele percebeu que seria o único a achar uma solução para aquilo. Sakura chorava copiosamente e abraçava a prima.  
  
Não.. as coisas não iam ficar bem. Ela estava ali, deitada e ele não via solução. Tentou isolar a menina, mas parecia que aquilo era mais forte que ele... Ou vinha da própria Tomoyo.  
  
Comentários da Autora: desculpe parar por aqui, mas eu tinha que dividir esse capítulo.. tava ficando muito grande e não vai parar tão cedo.. ainda tem muita coisa pra rolar.. pois é.. o encontro entre Kaho e Eriol fica pro próximo capitulo.. que eu já vou começar a escrever... bjos mil.. Sayonara... 


	4. Descobrindo sobre o passado

Disclamer: CCS não me pertence e sim à CLAMP e blá blá... Bom, pra começar eu quero agradecer às minhas betas: Sakura Li e Cris-chan e a todos que tão lendo.. espero que vocês estejam gostando.. qualquer coisa me falem... Ah.. mandem email pra mim.. (tomoyo_hiiragizawa@ig.com.br )aproveitem a leitura, agora...  
  
Capitulo Três Descobrindo sobre o passado  
  
Onde ela estava? Pensou. Haviam muitas cerejeiras em flor. Que estranho... eles estavam no outono... Se virou e uma grande edificação surgiu na frente de seus olhos, uma casa conhecida. Alguém de dentro da casa gritava, uma voz conhecida também, mas ela não podia fazer sua mente se lembrar. Adentrou à casa por uma porta traseira que estava aberta, se sentia estranha fazendo aquilo, era como se estivesse apenas fazendo um caminho rotineiro, mas ao mesmo tempo como se estivesse fazendo algo errado. Subiu um lance de escadas que levava ao segundo andar e caminhou até onde ela ouvia os gritos. Ela reconheceu logo a figura que estava na sua frente: o guardião Kerberos. Ele estava jogado num canto do quarto e ela olhou com curiosidade para quem ele gritava. Uma jovem de aparentemente 19 anos que tinha cabelos cor de mel e olhos verdes riam discretamente, como se estivesse fazendo algo errado e um báculo prateado na mão direita. (eu não sei como descrever o báculo dela, então lá vai.. é igual ao da Sakuyamon de Digimon Tamers... achei kawaii.. só que é prateado e cravejado de pequenos cristais lilases.. se eu encontrar eu desenho.. ) Ela ouviu passos e tentou se esconder, mas como? Todas as portas estavam fechadas e ela com certeza ia ser ouvia ao abrir e fechar uma delas. E agora? Era ser pega espionando ou entrar no quarto e ser descoberta de qualquer forma. Os passos se aproximavam e ela fechou os olhos esperando alguma represália. Assim que os passos foram se aproximando mais ela pôde sentir um poder conhecido. Era Eriol? Ela olhou e viu um homem alto, de cabelos negros e compridos, olhos serenos e um sorriso cativante que ela só viu em uma pessoa. Aquele devia ser o Mago Clow.. Mas como? A não ser que ela estivesse em uma lembrança de Eriol, mas isso não era possível. O medo passou por completo. Se ele sabia que ela estava ali com certeza não revelaria. Agia como se não houvesse vivalma naquele corredor. Ele passou direto por ela e entrou no quarto. As risadas automaticamente pararam e ela entrou no quarto, ficando ao lado do mago. A jovem parecia ter se tornado uma santa! Parecia ela quando pequena, fazia as travessuras e logo depois, quando seu pai chegava ela se mascarava de anjo. Doía pensar em seu pai, mas não era hora. _ Yume, porque não está treinando? _ perguntou o mago que aparentava uns 26, 27 anos. _ Mas eu estou treinando, não é Yue? _ disse ela fazendo bico e olhando para o guardião da lua que estava recostado numa parede ao lado do mago e de Tomoyo. _ Clow, ela estava treinando com Kerberos... _ Comigo não, em mim!!! _ respondeu Kerberos em sinal de desagrado. Clow ria discretamente. _ Venha Yume, quero lhe mostrar uma coisa... _ disse Clow com um ar jovial. Tão parecido com Eriol. _ O que é? _ perguntou ela curiosa _ Apenas venha... Eles saíram e ela foi na frente, empolgada. Ele sorria, o mesmo sorriso sereno que Tomoyo conhecia tão bem. Tomoyo os seguia, também curiosa. Quando chegaram à porta por onde Tomoyo entrou, Clow tampou os olhos de Yume e abriu a porta com um gesto de mãos. A cena não podia ser mais linda. Parecia que ela já havia estado naquele lugar. As cerejeiras estavam carregadas de pétalas rosada e a leve brisa levava as flores ao chão com leveza, formando um tapete rosado por cima da grama verde. Deviam haver cerca de oito ou dez cerejeiras naquele terreno e elas estavam mais lindas do que quando Tomoyo "acordou" naquele lugar. _ Mas, em pleno outono? _ Yume sorria. _ Criei esta para você... _ disse Clow retirando uma carta Clow do bolso. Era a carta das flores. _ Ah! Reed.. aishiteru! _ Aishiteru Yume _ ele sorriu e a abraçou. Tomoyo sentiu seu coração ficar mais leve. Era como se ela também estivesse sendo abraçada pelo mago. A jovem olhou as árvores e uma pequena flor caiu em sua mão. _ Sakura.. _ ela divagou _ O que? _ perguntou Reed Clow passando a observar a pequena flor nas mão delicadas da jovem. _ Sakura é um nome lindo não acha? _ Sim, já sei.. que tal ser o nome da nossa primeira filha? _ Por que diz isso? _ Não sei, acho que é porque também gosto do nome... _ Não.. é porque ela vai ser a futura dona das cartas... ela vai ser da minha família.. Sakura Li... "Então eles realmente vão se casar... " pensava Tomoyo já imaginando como faria o kimono de casamento de Sakura. Sem contar na yukata de Li. _ Entendo, mas mesmo assim, não quer ter uma filha com o nome de Sakura? _ Sim, quero... _ eles se olharam e selaram aquela promessa com um beijo. Mas logo Yume se afastou. _ Não aqui nem agora! Logo Madoushi chega e ela ficará magoada nos vendo juntos. Quando ela voltar para Kyoto... aí sim poderemos ter paz... Eu tenho medo dela, sabia Reed? _ Por que medo? _ Tenho a impressão de que ela sabe de nós. _ Não seja tola... você é uma vidente, mas não viu nada relacionado com ela certo? _ Eu tenho medo de ela nos separar. _ Não se preocupe, mesmo na minha próxima reencarnação eu ainda vou te amar... _ Promete? _ Prometo... Então a cena se desfez em um borrão e tudo escureceu. Ela só via seu próprio corpo e ao seu lado, apenas Clow. Ele olhava para ela com carinho e sorria. _ Acho que já chega de lembranças. Pergunte o resto à minha alma reencarnada e as imagens virão conforme o tempo passar... Agora acho que você precisa voltar. Parece que tem uma pessoa chamando...  
  
Sakura estava abraçada à prima e ela aos poucos voltava à sua cor natural. Eriol foi o primeiro a reparar a mudança, até porque o corpo de Tomoyo voltava a ficar quente, e Eriol estava segurando uma das mão da menina entre as suas. Assim que ela abriu os olhos, viu a prima e seus olhos marejados, a face de Li e de Eriol, a preocupação estampada em ambas as expressões. _ Como se sente? _foi a primeira pergunta que Eriol ousou fazer. _ Bem, apenas confusa... é como se ainda estivesse dentro do rodamoinho... Sakura soltou a prima e Eriol fez com que Tomoyo se sentasse, mas foi pego de surpresa por uma pergunta. _ O que aconteceu depois que Clow criou a carta das Flores? _ Ah? _ Eriol se afastou um pouco, respirou fundo e se permitiu uma dolorosa lembrança. _ Como assim? Não estou entendendo... _ Sakura olhava os amigos com um ar interrogativo. Shaoran também mantinha o olhar sério, e se fazia as mesmas perguntas. Tomoyo, então, começou a narrativa e enquanto isso Eriol olhava para o nada, um turbilhão de sensações invadindo a alma e uma dor sufocante no peito. _ Duas semanas depois, Madoushi completou, muito a contra gosto, o treinamento e Clow criou a carta água, deu seu poder total à ela. Alguns dias depois, Yume deu a notícia de que estava grávida. Clow tinha que arcar com a responsabilidade e eles se casariam em breve, no templo antigo da cidade, onde hoje é o parque... _ Por isso ocorrem tantas coisas lá? _ perguntou Sakura e Eriol se resumiu a acenar positivamente com a cabeça. Logo após ele continuou, lágrimas se formando nos olhos azuis. _ Mas acorreu um imprevisto, um chamado urgente de Kyoto. Ele achou estranho, mas precisava ir, afinal, era curandeiro. A viajem demoraria cerca de uma semana, mas Clow nem chegou ao seu destino. Ele simplesmente sabia que precisava voltar. Sabia que nem deveria ter ido. Aquela viajem foi a pior coisa que fiz em todas as minhas vidas. Madoushi amava Clow, e já havia lhe dito isso. Era inverno e a neve enchia as estradas, os cavalos não seguiam em sua total velocidade. Assim que cheguei, tive a pior visão até hoje. Yume, quase morta e Madoushi rindo enlouquecida, eu quis matá-la, mas não pude... Nesse ponto, Sakura já voltara a chorar e Tomoyo tinha os olhos rasos, apenas Shaoran tinha a face seca, e sem graça ele observava as lágrimas caindo dos olhos de Eriol. _ Yume não permitiu... pediu que você fosse clemente e que não se deixasse abater, e que você cumprisse sua promessa de amá-la mesmo na sua próxima vida..._ as lágrimas escapavam dos olhos de Tomoyo e ela se sentia mal por isso... Ela estava pensando em que ele havia se lembrado de uma promessa e teria que cumpri-la. Ele iria amar quem quer que fosse a sua Yume. _ Sim... _ Eriol enxugou as lágrimas que já haviam deixado sua face molhada e não via nenhuma razão pra se envergonhar. Shaoran tentava desviar a visão e não ver o grande mago Clow chorar, mas Eriol o advertiu. _ Shaoran, não deve desviar o olhar de um homem que chora... Saber a hora de mostrar as emoções é a maior prova de que um homem é nobre. ( E dá-lhe Eriol!!! - A dá-lhe eu que escrevi isso!!!) _ Eriol... _ interrompeu Sakura, as lágrimas entrecortando a oração _ E... o be..bê? _ Era uma menina, soubemos assim que sentimos a energia.. ela ia ter o seu nome querida Sakura e infelizmente... morreu com a mãe... _ Eram as flores preferias de Yume, não eram Eriol? _ Tomoyo olhava o chão, as lágrimas molhando seus joelhos que já estavam ensopados. _ Mas como você pode ter tido essas visões, como pode ter conhecimentos das palavras de Yume se mais ninguém sabia? (Ê Eriol!!! tá na cara não?) _ Eu não sei... só sei que dói pensar nela... pensar em Yume... _ Clow nunca chorou por ela... E eu não consegui resistir... Tomoyo sentiu uma imensa vontade de dizer que nada daquilo havia sido real e que era apenas uma ilusão da mente aquelas lembranças, mas não podia, ela mesma havia visto coisas que não podia duvidar da veracidade... Então ela fez a coisa que mais achou necessária naquele momento, vendo aquele rapaz que portava tanto poder, mas que aparentava estar tão desprotegido naquele momento, ela o abraçou. Eriol se admirou da sinceridade daquele ato e correspondeu, deixou que suas lágrimas molhassem o casaco do uniforme que a menina vestia e parecia ter disponibilizado para este fim. Os dois ficaram daquele jeito alguns minutos, até se darem conta do quão íntimos estavam sendo e se soltaram num impulso. Mas a vontade de ficar ali era tanta.. talvez apenas estivessem apenas protelando o que queriam fazer há muito tempo.  
  
Sakura viu eles se abraçarem e sorriu. Realmente Tomoyo era uma garota maravilhosa. Ela estava ali se importando com os sentimentos dele, mesmo estando ela também sofrendo. Logo que eles se soltaram, Sakura se lembrou do piquenique e logo regressou com o tema. _ Bom, acho que não há mais nada a fazer por agora... que tal se comêssemos? Os presentes apenas acenaram positivamente e se puseram a comer.  
  
O crepúsculo já se postava diante de seus olhos quando eles decidiram que era hora de partir. Arrumaram as poucas coisas que haviam sobrado e andavam calmamente deixando longas sombras sob a luz avermelhada. Caminhavam por uma rua conhecida e se depararam com uma figura nada estranha. _ Ora.. se não é a professora Misuki? _ disse Shaoran bastante aborrecido. _ Nossa.. ela mudou.... _ Sakura se mantinha impassível diante da carranca que seu namorado oferecia à visão da ex-professora de matemática. _ Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo... Eriol! O que faz aqui? _ O perigo ronda... outra vez... _ Mas da outra vez não havia perigo... acho que não podemos chamar você de perigo, não é? _ Kaho ornamentava o rosto com um gracioso sorriso para o mago e Tomoyo tentava desviar o olhar. _ Como vai Tomoyo. Se manteve calada... e onde está sua câmera? _ Não preciso mais dela... _ Tomoyo permanecia séria _ tenho coisas mais importantes a fazer agora. _ Nossa... mas o que seria? Numa rajada de vento, Tomoyo fez com que várias folhas secas atingissem a professora e ela olhou com um sorriso formal(sabe aquele que você dá pros amigos dos amigos da sua avó quando eles perguntam quantos aninhos você tem?) _ Você fez isso? _ Kaho, ainda incrédula, começou a sentir a forte energia vinda de Tomoyo que sorriu desafiadora. Elas se encaravam, Kaho com dúvidas, não sabia o que era aquele sentimento que Tomoyo estava carregando no olhar, e Tomoyo com raiva, ira. _ Er.. tá ficando tarde.. acho melhor irmos, não é Shaoran? Despertas por este comentário de Sakura, as duas, Tomoyo e Kaho desviaram seus olhares. Tomoyo andou para mais a frente evitando ver que Eriol cumprimentava a amiga de modo carinhoso, lhe beijando as costas da mão e logo depois foi seguida por Sakura e Shaoran, a menina já havia se despedido calorosamente.  
  
Andavam devagar. Um, dois quarteirões. Sakura e Shaoran estava mais à frente, de mãos dadas, calados. Tomoyo e Eriol iam bem atrás. Sakura estava em dúvida se perguntava ou à Tomoyo o por quê dela ter escondido por tanto tempo... mas estava receosa da amiga ficar magoada e com medo da resposta. Decidiu que era melhor perguntar logo... _ Tomoyo... - disse ela parando e se virando para encarar sua melhor amiga_ bem.. er... eu queria te perguntar uma coisinha... _ Eu também não sei Sakura... _ respondeu Tomoyo já prevendo que essa seria a resposta para a pergunta que Sakura acabaria fazendo à ela. _ eu acho que não havia tido um bom momento para dizer... (se alguém não pegou, a pergunta seria por que a Tomoyo não contou pra Sakura sobre a magia) _ Mas por que? Você devia ter nos contado naquele dia mesmo..._ disse Shaoran com cara de poucos amigos. _ Isso mesmo... você devia ter nos contado... poderíamos ter ajudado... _ disse Sakura magoada. _ PARA! Será que vocês não entendem? Foi tudo muito brutal! Eu.. eu não sabia o que fazer.. tudo mudou e você não deram atenção a nada! _ Calma... ninguém está falando que foi fácil! Nós estamos tentando entender..._ Eriol repousou levemente a mão no ombro de Tomoyo. _ Me deixa em paz! Maldita magia.. se ela não existisse seria tudo menos doloroso! _ ela se jogou para trás onde havia um muro. Se sentiu acuada, sem apoio. Se lembrou do olhar de Kaho para Eriol. Era carinho o que ela sentia por ele... ou algo mais. Poderia ser ela a Yume? Sentiu seu coração quebrar, todas as esperanças de que a volta dele poderia fazer com que ele a notasse, que fizesse com que a admirasse. Se sentia cada vez pior. Parecia que estavam querendo retirar sua alma, seu amor, sua vida. Eriol podia sentir a magia dela se expandir. Era algo monstruoso, mesmo para ele. Um mago utilizar toda sua magia daquela forma poderia ser desastroso, tanto para quem estivesse por perto quanto para a própria Tomoyo. Ele olhou para Sakura e Shaoran, precisaria de ajuda. Ela chorava, Shaoran parecia perdido. Ele precisava pensar em algo... e rápido! Se voltou para Tomoyo e viu que ela tremia. Algo nele queria terminar com aquele sofrimento. Por mais uma vez doía vê-la sofrer, mas desta vez ele iria fazer algo para que aquilo tudo acabasse (pra quem não lembra, quando a Sakura ficava em perigo a Tomoyo sofria). _ Tomoyo, calma.... não fica assim, a gente vai te ajudar, a partir de agora, você não está mais sozinha! Eu estou aqui! _ NÃO! Você está aqui por causa da Sakura... Nada mais... _ Mas agora eu preciso TE ajudar.. vamos.. pára com isso... você precisa se controlar... por favor... _ NÃO!!! _ uma forte luz tomou conta do local fazendo com que eles ficasse cegos por alguns instantes e uma barreira se formou ao redor de Tomoyo. Eles estavam sendo mantidos longe dela. Ela estava perdendo energia rapidamente e aquilo era perigoso, ela estava arriscando a vida. Então ele forçou a barreira. Atravessou a luz e furou o escudo que ela havia posto torno de si. Então era assim o mundo dela? Ele havia entrado em um espaço de total breu e lá só podia se ver ela, sentada, abraçando os joelhos e chorando. Ele chegou rápido perto dela e se ajoelho abraçando a maga. Sussurrou em seu ouvido, da forma mais carinhosa que pode, o que não foi difícil. _ Tomoyo, você precisa parar.. você não pode gastar tanto sua magia assim... _ Sozinha... _ era tudo o que ela balbuciava _ Tomoyo... me escuta! Por favor... _ Eu não consigo me controlar... _ ela falava, a voz entrecortada, como se a dificuldade em falar aquilo fosse imensa... _ Então é a minha vez, me desculpe querida Tomoyo... Ele repousou a mão no rosto da menina que caiu inconsciente no colo dele, a barreira se dissipando por completo e a luz desaparecendo, dando lugar à rua que eles transitavam, e a duas pessoas assustadas. _ Como ela está?_ Shaoran perguntou, abraçando Sakura que chorava _ Foi muita carga para um corpo só... eu tive que deixá-la inconsciente... Sakura enxugava as lágrimas com o lenço que Shaoran havia lhe dado segundo antes e fungando, disse. _ Precisamos levá-la para casa... _ Não, ela vai para minha casa... será que você poderia usar o espelho Sakura? _ pediu Eriol observando Tomoyo que estava encostada em seu peito, a respiração pesada. _ Claro... _ Sakura libertou a chave e fez aparecer uma cópia exata da amiga. _ Consegue sustentar a magia até amanhã à tarde?- perguntou Eriol preocupado _ Se ela não agüentar eu posso ajudar... _ se prontificou Shaoran, já prevendo que Eriol ficaria a noite acordado cuidando de Tomoyo. _ Ótimo... Vão, está tarde... _ Nós deixaremos ela em casa... até.. _ Até... Eriol partiu em direção à sua casa e Sakura e Shaoran na direção da casa de Tomoyo para deixar a carta espelho e orientá-la como fazer para se passar pela menina.  
  
Quando Eriol chegou em casa, encontrou uma alegre Nakuru e um sério Spinel sentados no sofá da sala. Nada falou, nem um mero 'boa noite'. Eles só se importaram com o fato, por terem dado uma segunda olhada no rapaz que trazia consigo uma garota desacordada nos braços. Era Tomoyo.  
  
Comentários da Autora: Nossa!!! Ficou muito diferente da primeira versão... mas eu gostei mais assim.. Eu tou maltratando a Tomoyo ne? Nem parece que eu adoro ela... mas é a vida... O próximo capítulo vai ser mais kawaii (fofo em japonês)  
  
No próximo capítulo: O que? Um mundo assim seria terrível! "Por que você vai me deixar? O que está acontecendo! EU TE AMO!!!"  
  
Bom, espero que tenham gostado... Reviw onegai, ne? ^_~ 


	5. Lágrimas

Comentários da Autora: Em primeiro lugar, CCS não me pertence e sim à CLAMP e blá blé blí... Gostaria de agradecer à todos que estão lendo e que não deixam reviws... :_( Queria agradecer também aos meus ajudantes: Mikazuki e Ikkakujuza, meus guardiões que logo logo vão dar as caras num AU que eu tou bolando... Ok.. deixa eu parar de enrolar e dar logo o recado: Esse capítulo é uma song fic, me baseei na música Tears do Rufio para escrever.. eu não gostei de fazer mais essa maldade com a Tomoyo, e nem com o Eriol(eles vão comer o pão que o diabo amassou)... mas tudo tem sua razão de ser... como eu costumo dizer: é a vida e vamos à lá fic...  
  
Legendas- _ - fala do personagem  
  
! - Anuncio no aeroporto  
  
- sonho dentro do sonho  
  
* - Música!  
  
" " - pensamentos  
  
Ps - vocês já repararam que eu sempre mudo as legendas das minhas fics? Sempre eu coloco uma coisa diferente, isso porque eu nunca lembro o que eu coloquei na outra fic! ~_~``  
  
Capítulo Quatro  
  
Lágrimas  
  
"Por que ela tinha que dizer aquilo? Se a magia não existisse, nós poderíamos nunca ter nos conhecido..." Eriol estava sentado em uma cadeira ao lado da cama que Tomoyo ocupava, mais uma vez. Entre esses pensamentos, também rondavam alguns como: "Ela está sofrendo mais com a minha chegada, acho que seria melhor mesmo se nunca tivéssemos nos conhecido" ou "Pare com isso Eriol, você sabe que se não a tivesse conhecido ela seria infeliz da mesma forma..." Enfim, pensamentos conturbados e confusos invadiam sua cabeça e ele tentava se livrar deles para ter idéia do que fazer para que a menina visse que sem magia ele e ela seriam muito diferentes. Além de tudo, ele sabia que havia mais coisa do que a magia interferindo na felicidade dela, só não sabia o que... mas ia descobrir...  
  
Tudo que ele tinha em mente agora era mostrar para ela que sem a magia existente, eles poderiam estar passando por mais problemas do que estavam passando naquele momento. Ele, mais do que ninguém, sabia que ela estava sofrendo, podia sentir a depressão tomar conta dela e podia sentir, também, que ele havia ajudado para que ela aumentasse.  
  
*I sit and hear you sleep*  
  
Ele observou mais uma vez a expressão da menina adormecida. Ela estava lutando, internamente, com alguma coisa, provavelmente sentimentos que ela não agüentava mais esconder. Anos, separavam ela dos outros, com relação a maturidade. Ela agia como se tivesse responsabilidades maiores do que estudar, cantar no coral e viver a vida de adolescente. Era como ele... Um menino que teve que arcar com a responsabilidade de carregar uma grande parte da magia do mundo.  
  
Não era mais um caso qualquer e sim uma vontade imensa de ver o antigo brilho nos olhos violeta, como se isso fosse de suma importância na sua vida, como se sem isso, ele pudesse morrer.  
  
_ Eriol, não vai adiantar você ficar aí, você mesmo disse que ela vai demorar a acordar!  
  
_ Nakuru... eu preciso ficar aqui... Acho que você não entenderia o que está acontecendo... _ Eriol respondeu Nakuru sem nem mesmo tirar os olhos de Tomoyo, os pensamentos continuavam a lhe atormentar.  
  
_ Mas sé claro que eu entendo! Se fosse o meu querido Touya? Eu ai TER que ficar com ele o tempo todo... Mas é diferente, porque eu AMO o Touya..._ Nakuru chegou perto de seu mestre e observou a menina_ Ela tá bem?  
  
_ Espero que sim... agora me deixa aqui e vai ver o que o Spinel tá fazendo e me deixa ficar, eu preciso entender, e o mais importante, fazer com que ela entenda...  
  
_ Mas você também ama a Tomoyo?  
  
_ Claro... ela é uma amiga preciosa... Agora eu te peço... me deixa pensar...  
  
_ Mas eu posso te trazer alguma coisa pra comer?  
  
_ Daqui a umas duas horas... E traga para dois... quando ela acordar quero que coma alguma coisa...  
  
_ Sim Senhor! _ Nakuru executou uma continência e saiu apressada do cômodo.  
  
Eriol não teve energia para sorrir da cena cômica da sua guardiã, e continuou com a expressão séria.  
  
*I don't want to go You there beside me But you so far away*  
  
O som dos passos de Nakuru sumiu e Eriol cruzou as mãos, apoiando os cotovelos na cama e a testa nas mãos. Ele não tinha idéia do que fazer ou do que pensar, então sua mente começou a voltar no tempo, ele queria ver o que havia feito ela chegar ao ponto de deixar seus sentimentos aflorarem daquela forma. Ela que sempre se manteve calma e imparcial, não se importando consigo, apenas pensando em ver seus entes queridos bem e felizes, agora mostrava toda a tempestade que invadira sua alma e tornava seus olhos um turbilhão de emoções.  
  
As cenas passaram rápidas, cenas que ele acompanhou apenas por espelhos e portais mágicos, outras que ele acompanhou de longe, sem que eles soubessem que ele estava ali... A não ser ela... ela sempre soube.  
  
De repente, uma cena em especial lhe fez ter uma idéia de como compreender como ela se sentia e ao mesmo tempo fazer com que ela entendesse que a magia TINHA que existir: ele se lembrou do sonho que ele, como Clow, fez Sakura ter para vencer Yue. Ele deixou suas mãos repousarem sobre a mão direta de Tomoyo, que estava sobre o travesseiro, ao lado do rosto, e sorriu.  
  
_ Espero que você me entenda, querida Tomoyo! Eu estou fazendo isso para o seu bem... e para o meu também... Vamos lá... voltemos no tempo e retiremos alguns detalhes... O que será que você vai ver? Eu queria estar com você... queria mesmo...  
  
*I talk to you While your asleep*  
  
Um brilho dourado emanou do corpo de Eriol e ele debruçou sobre Tomoyo, depositando um beijo na testa dela. Logo depois, caiu inconsciente sobre a menina.  
  
*You can't hear a word You can hear everything*  
  
Ela acordou como sempre, melancólica. Olhou pela grande janela iluminada pelo sol e suspirou: aquele seria mais um dia entre tantos. Colocou o uniforme da escola secundária de Tomoeda e desceu. Não tinha fome, mas mesmo assim serviu um pouco de chá em uma xícara e tomou rapidamente. Quando saiu, suas seguranças a esperavam na porta, para levá-la ao colégio.  
  
_ Bom dia...  
  
_ Bom dia Tomoyo. _ sua melhor amiga andava cabisbaixa e triste.  
  
_ Sakura, _ Tomoyo olhou preocupada para a menina_ o que houve que você anda tão triste?  
  
_ Sabe Tomoyo, quando parece que falta alguma coisa na sua vida? _ ela afirmou, também sentia aquilo, diariamente_ é como se tivesse um buraco, como se alguma coisa tivesse sido tirada de mim.  
  
_ Eu sei o que é... é como se alguma etapa que deveríamos ter vivido, não aconteceu...  
  
Um desconforto momentâneo se deu entre as duas adolescentes e fez o tempo correr depressa.  
  
Ele acordou sentindo uma enorme dor de cabeça. Lembrou-se logo o motivo daquilo: a grande festa na casa de um colega de faculdade. Olhou para o lado e localizou uma figura pequena, com os cabelos louros. Era uma das calouras que ele havia visto no inicio da semana. Logo uma daquelas que nunca pensariam, havia tomado todas e agora estava nua numa cama de motel barato. Seu nome? E quem disse que ele lembraria? E quem disse que ELA iria querer ser lembrada? Ele levantou da cama, colocou os óculos e puxou o lençol, realmente ela merecia os olhares que ele lhe mandava, tinha um corpo maravilhoso. Se enrolou no tecido vagabundo e recolheu suas roupas. Se vestiu rapidamente e deixou o quarto. Pagou a conta, afinal, não era educado deixar que ela pagasse... Fazia sempre assim: "É como num restaurante", e riu da brincadeira infame. Alcançou a rua em poucos instantes, fez sinal para um taxi que parou e ele pediu que o levasse a um dos bairros mais luxuosos da cidade.  
  
Andando por um parque, ela sentia os efeitos daquela conversa com Sakura. O que poderia estar faltando? Ela tinha tudo, amigos, empregados, boa educação, uma mãe maravilhosa, mas ainda lhe faltava alguma coisa, e muito importante.  
  
Seus olhos focavam o chão e assim ela seguiu envolta nos conflituosos pensamentos.  
  
Saiu do taxi apressado, viu que o carro de seu pai não estava mais. Provavelmente havia cansado de lhe esperar. Olhou no relógio, meio dia... realmente já havia passado da hora de ir para o trabalho. Se bem que... há sim... era sábado, ele deviam estar em alguma recepção. Ou o carro estava guardado, o que significava que seus pais não pretendiam sair. Deu um tapa na própria testa por ter voltado para casa, mas se arrependeu de ter feito, pois a cabeça ainda latejava.  
  
Tocou a campainha e um homem esquio e de ar esnobe atendeu a porta. Seu nome era Alfred(uma homenagem ao cara do papel higiênico ¬.¬). Com um gesto, pediu silencio e foi andando lentamente até a escada central.  
  
Ao chegar na mansão em que vivia com seu pai e mãe, uma mulher gorda e extremamente mal-humorada veio ao seu encontro para anunciar que sua mãe tinha algo a lhe falar e que era para que Tomoyo tomasse o caminho do escritório assim que chegasse. Ela nem pestanejou, deixou suas coisas com a mulher, sua governanta, e foi a passos retos e apressados, de encontro a sua mãe.  
  
_ Mamãe..._disse a menina abrindo de leve a porta.  
  
_ Querida, já chegou? Que bom, mas podia ter deixado pelo menos suas coisas no quarto e trocado de roupa! Não é tão urgente assim. _ Sonomi organizava alguns papéis.  
  
_ Tudo bem... _ Tomoyo caminhou até a cadeira logo a frente de sua mãe e se sentou.  
  
_ Bom, se é assim... Serei direta: seu pai e eu, decidimos que será melhor que você termine seus estudos longe do Japão.  
  
Tomoyo engoliu em seco. Aquilo significava que ela teria que se separar dos seus amigos e ir para um lugar totalmente desconhecido, longe e, principalmente, significava ter que cancelar com Sakura, os planos de freqüentarem a mesma faculdade em Tokyo.  
  
_ Mas, mamãe... vocês... não podem decidir meu futuro... não deveria ser eu a decidir onde e como terminar meus estudos ou seguir minha vida? Onde ficaram todas as conversas que tivemos?  
  
_ Acontece querida, que nos estamos visando seu bem estar. Você ficará na casa de um amigo nosso. Será maravilhoso. Ele tem uma filha da sua idade e...  
  
_ Você quer que eu substitua minha prima?  
  
_ Claro que não querida... só acho que você deve se desligar daqui... fazer sua faculdade longe e conhecer novos horizontes...  
  
_ E eu não posso conhecer esses novos horizontes depois de terminar minha faculdade em Tokyo, com minha prima?  
  
_ Seu pai não acha apropriado...  
  
_ E o que ele acha apropriado? Que eu vá para um pais totalmente desconhecido, more numa casa que não é a minha e que eu não tenho nada a ver com as pessoas de lá e que eu seja infeliz?  
  
_ Claro que não... Nos só queremos que você seja feliz... e por isso fizemos essas escolhas... Seu pai só está pensando no seu bem...  
  
_ Meu pai nunca pensou em mim! Ele só quer que eu vá para essa casa porque garanto que lá há um pretendente com quem ele quer que eu me case... Algum garoto bem preparado e que possa comandar as empresas dele e que goste disso, coisa que nunca passou na minha cabeça fazer!!!_ Tomoyo gritava a plenos pulmões  
  
_ Realmente, minha querida filha... _ Um homem de cabelos grisalhos, a face marcada pelo tempo, alto e imponente, adentrou a biblioteca. Tomoyo se virou para o homem e olhou com raiva.  
  
_ Querida? Agora você me chama de querida? Só porque quer me casar com um filho de um sócio ou homem rico e influente? Alguém que nunca vai ter sentimentos para comigo e que eu serei infeliz para todo o resto da vida? Você sequer se importa em me ver viva... Se eu não tivesse nascido seria bem melhor para que você desse tudo para o Touya? Claro que seria... você nunca se importou comigo... se eu estava bem ou feliz... se eu ficava doente, rezava para que eu morresse... Quantas vezes eu lembro de te pedir colo, ou ajuda para tocar uma valsa e você se quer olhar para mim? Você não se arrepende de ter pensado tantas vezes em me mandar para um orfanato e nunca mais ver minha cara? Só porque eu fui sua única filha? Pensa que eu não sei que você teve outras mulheres e teve sempre a esperança de uma delas lhe dar um filho homem para que você nos deixasse a própria sorte? Você é um mostro mesquinho e egoísta!!! (Acho que exagerei, ne?)  
  
Sonomi chorava copiosamente e pedia para que Tomoyo parasse de gritar aquelas barbaridades. Seu pai, apenas a olhava com raiva e um desprezo enojante. Tomoyo tinha lágrimas nos olhos, mas não ia permitir que ele a visse chorar mais uma vez.  
  
_ Você parte para a Inglaterra hoje a noite.  
  
_ Essa é a sua ultima palavra? _ Tomoyo tremia e sua voz, rouca por ter gritado, vacilava e era entrecortada pela respiração forte e irada.  
  
Seu pai apenas se virou e saiu da biblioteca com passos fortes e decididos.  
  
_ Minha querida, vamos.. eu lhe ajudo a fazer as malas...  
  
_ Não mãe... você vai me ajudar a fugir de casa... Eu vou para longe daqui.  
  
Tomoyo olhou para sua mãe. Sentiu pena dela, mas esse havia sido o destino escolhido por ela e não seria agora que ela iria decidir mudar.  
  
_ Você viria comigo mamãe?  
  
_ ... Acho que você espera que eu diga sim?... Eu não posso fazer isso minha querida. Preciso permanecer aqui. Se eu sumir, seu avô ficará preocupado, e você sabe que ele não pode se exaltar...  
  
_ Isso é desculpa mamãe... Eu sei que você o ama.. e sei que seria incapaz de abandoná-lo. Mas espero que você entenda que eu só quero ser feliz, e me ajude a alcançar a felicidade.  
  
Sonomi apenas sorriu e Tomoyo saiu da biblioteca, apressada. Precisaria juntar algumas coisas e passar no banco para fechar sua conta e sumir do mapa... Chegaria em Tokyo e arrumaria um emprego, tinha qualificações para tanto e precisaria alugar um pequeno apartamento. Nada que fosse luxuoso. Teria que parar de estudar durante um tempo, talvez até o final do ano.  
  
Enquanto subia as escadas, pensativa, Tomoyo não tomou conhecimento do vulto que a esperava no inicio do corredor.  
  
!Atenção senhores passageiros, para o embarque no portão 9 - vôo com destino a Londres, ultima chamada.  
  
Tomoyo acordou assustada, e tonta. Haviam dado algum tipo de sedativo pra que ela ficasse daquele jeito. Provavelmente, ele deveria ter escutado sua conversa com sua mãe e preparou toda a situação. Demorou um pouco para solucionar o enigma, uma dor de cabeça teimava em fazer tudo girar e ela apenas podia distinguir uma voz conhecida falar com alguém, uma mulher de uniforme.  
  
_ Mas eu não posso deixar uma pessoa assim viajar.. não nesse estado!  
  
_ São ordens médicas: aqui está a receita... Ela tem medo de avião e por isso não pode viajar normalmente..._ Tomoyo queria dizer que não tina medo de viajar e que estava sendo obrigada, seqüestrada, alguma coisa assim, mas não conseguia. Estava demasiado tonta para tal fim. _ Por isso o remédio... É para que ela fique tranqüila o resto da viajem...  
  
_ Entendo... O senhor pode deixá-la no avião. Por enquanto, fique com ela no salão vip... Tomoyo, lentamente, ia despertando. Aquela voz... quem era? Touya?  
  
_ Touya? É você? Porque você tá fazendo isso? _ Tomoyo conseguiu falar.  
  
_ É para o seu bem Tomoyo...  
  
_ Você sabe que não... Se você quiser ficar com as empresas, pode ficar... eu não e importo... Mas não me mande pra outro país... _ Tomoyo começou a chorar. Touya, condoído pela situação da prima, virou ela ao seu encontro e lhe abraçou.  
  
_ Tomoyo, não é por isso... Se fosse assim, eu mesmo me casaria com você, mas não é o caso... Pense bem... Se você for para a Inglaterra, quem sabe seu pai desista dessa idéia... ou quem sabe você mesma acabe gostando desse rapaz que seu pai lhe prometeu...  
  
_ Você sabe que isso não vai acontecer... Eu não vou me apaixonar por ninguém... Você sabe que eu não quero! Não vai ser indo para lá que meu pai vai me forçar a fazer a vontade dele.. Você sabe que eu vou arrumar um jeito de fugir sumir do mapa, não sabe?  
  
_ Sei e me prometa que não vai fazer nenhuma loucura! Tomoyo, pelo menos tente! Por mim, por Sakura, por sua mãe... Não fazer a vontade de seu pai, mas pelo menos tente ser conquistada...  
  
_ Por que tinha que ser assim? Por que eu não posso ter uma família como a sua? Por que? Eu não entendo!  
  
_ Meu anjo... nem eu.. mas eu quero ter certeza que você não vai tentar nada na viajem, Ok?  
  
_ Ok... mas eu não quero tomar nada... Eu quero chegar lá de cabeça erguida... Por favor!  
  
_ Tudo bem... Mas você está bem?  
  
_ Tou.. Touya...  
  
_ Pode falar...  
  
_ Será que você poderia transmitir um recado à Sakura?  
  
_ Claro.. qual é?  
  
_ Peça desculpas por mim, por eu não poder ir com ela pra faculdade em Tokyo e por não poder ser madrinha do casamento nem do primeiro filho dela, tudo bem?  
  
_ Pode deixar... _ respondeu Touya sorrindo_ agora vamos que eu vou te acompanhar até o avião..._ Touya depositou um beijo na testa de Tomoyo e limpou suas lágrimas.  
  
Após deixar Tomoyo acomodada na primeira classe, Touya deixou o avião pensando em como o destino era duro com pessoas tão maravilhosas...  
  
_ Como assim ela vem pra cá? Alguém me consultou?  
  
_ Meu filho, você já está na idade de tomar um rumo na vida... Termina a faculdade no fim do ano e precisa de uma esposa: quem melhor que uma Daidouji?  
  
_ Eu nem a conheço!  
  
_ Mas vai conhecer... Vocês terão seis meses até a cerimônia.  
  
_ Você acha que isso é o bastante para eu realmente querer estar com uma pessoa pelo resto da minha vida?  
  
_ Sim... Eu e seu pai tivemos apenas dois meses e somos felizes.  
  
_ Felizes uma ova! Você se odeiam e querem o mesmo pra mim... E Nakuru? Por que não a casam com um figuraço? Por que sou eu que tenho que arcar com tudo isso?  
  
_ Você é mais velho e deveria ser mais responsável!  
  
_ Eu sou o que bem quero! Sou maior e vacinado e não tenho mais nada do que fazer sobre as suas ordens!  
  
_ Agora chega mocinho! Se quer se independente, me dê as chaves do seu carro, os cartões de crédito e saia agora desta casa! Você acha que a vida que nós te damos é ruim por querermos que se case? Então vá trabalhar para pagar sua vida e suas bebedeiras!  
  
Eriol não podia mais argumentar. Seu pai estava certo, por mais que ele quisesse ser eternamente um homem livre, não poderia viver sem o dinheiro que recebia do pai, que não era pouco. Teve que engolir tudo que passava por sua cabeça e congestionava na sua garganta e abaixar a cabeça.  
  
_ Agora vá tomar um banho e tirar esse perfume barato da roupa!  
  
_ Sim senhor._ Eriol despejou toda sua raiva naquelas ultimas palavras e subiu as escadas jogando os pés sobre os degraus pesadamente.  
  
Seu corpo doía e ela se sentia traída... No meio da viagem descobriu uma carta da sua bolsa de mão. Sua mãe pedia perdão por te ajudado a mandá- la para longe e pedia para que ela tentasse ser mais feliz que ela fôra. Lágrimas vieram aos olhos, mas ela não iria chorar, não ali, às vésperas de se encontrar com a família que iria lhe acolher. Mas não por muito tempo, ela faria de um tudo para escapar. Saiu do avião e recolheu sua bagagem. Uma grande mala violeta de rodinhas e uma valise menor da mesma cor. Ao caminhar para o saguão do aeroporto, uma incômoda sensação de medo percorreu sua alma e fez a menina ter calafrios.  
  
Não intendia o porquê de ter sido arrastado para aquele aeroporto. Seus pais disseram que era para que ele recebesse sua "noiva". Ah... eles não sabiam como estavam errados. Ele não se casaria. Não ainda. Estava ainda com as chaves do carro na mão, assim como o casaco, um ramo de copos de leite, ricamente arrumados, de presente para a moça e uma plaquinha com o nome: Daidouji. Assim que ouviu o vôo dela sendo anunciado, se dirigiu ao portão de desembarque e esperou que ela fosse rápida, não desejava ficar parado feito um dois de paus. Cada vez que a porta se abria, ele olhava para dentro e tentava distinguir a moça, esperando uma daquelas gordinha, de óculos e vestido de bolinhas. O que não esperava era que ela fosse uma linda jovem de cabelos longos e negros, olhos tão expressivos e pele tão alva. Ele não pôde negar que ela era linda. Engoliu em seco quando ela o cumprimentou com toda polidez.  
  
_ Eu sou Daidouji, é senhor que me levará a casa de meus anfitriões?  
  
_ Si.. Sim.. Ah.. desculpe-me a falta de educação _ Eriol entregou o buquê à Tomoyo e acabou por deixar a plaquinha com o nome da moça cair e, assim junto, o casaco, tentando estender a mão para cumprimentar, formalmente, a jovem. _ Eriol Hiiragizawa.  
  
Então aquele era o homem o qual seu pai queria que ela se casasse? Talvez não fosse má idéia, não podia negar que ele era lindo. Mesmo os óculos, lhe davam um charme especial e os cabelos caindo no rosto fizeram Tomoyo suspirar mentalmente. "Tomoyo, se ele é o seu pretendente, espero que você se case!" Esse pensamento fez Tomoyo quase se estapear. Balançou levemente a cabeça enquanto o rapaz pegava seus pertences e deixou um breve sorriso escapar. Terminaram por não se falar mais. Ela foi apresentada a sua futuros sogros e o jantar foi bastante calmo, como numa família. Mal ela sabia dos conflitos que existiam naquela falsa paz.  
  
A noite, ela foi levada por uma criada a sus aposentos. Era uma suite espaçosa e suas roupas ficavam num grande closet anexo ao quarto. Descobriu mais tarde que seu quarto fôra escolhido, estrategicamente, por ficar a frente do de Eriol, e para onde ela acostumou-se a fugir de madrugada, mas isso fica pra mais adiante.  
  
Havia uma sacada em seu quarto, que ficava de frente para um grande jardim, que na altura floria ferozmente, como que para demarcar o território da primavera. A lua cobria a cor das flores dando um estranho toque de misticismo àquela cena. Uma leve brisa levou alguns fio de cabelo para longe do seu rosto e ela viu que, discretamente, uma figura corria em direção ao muro.  
  
_ Hei! O que pensa estar fazendo?_ Tomoyo gritou, atraindo a atenção do vulto. Ele se virou e deixou o capuz da capa que usava cair para trás revelando ser Eriol, que correu para perto de uma árvore, embaixo da sacada. Tomoyo ainda olhava para onde o vulto havia se escondido quando, em um sobressalto, ouviu o rapaz falar.  
  
_ Ora, ainda não perdi o jeito de subir em árvore.. posso entrar?  
  
Arfando, Tomoyo deu passagem para que Eriol pulasse para seu quarto e lá viraram a noite conversando sobre gostos e sobre a vida.  
  
Dois meses haviam se passado e era mais uma das noites em que Tomoyo fugia para o quarto da frente. Bateu na porta três vezes, bem baixo, e ouviu o destrancar da porta. Era a terceira noite que não dormiria e estava cansada. Entrou no quarto escuro e acendeu um abajur, encontrou o rosto de Eriol, sem os óculos, sorrindo.  
  
_ Insônia outra vez?  
  
_ Sim.. é a terceira noite... o pior é que eu sei que vindo para cá é que eu não durmo mesmo.. você é uma matraca!  
  
_ Então porque vem?  
  
_ Me acostumei com a sua presença.  
  
_ Porque não me chamou? Eu ficaria até você dormir...  
  
_ Não sei..  
  
Tomoyo desviou o rosto, havia reparado nos trajes do rapaz, uma cueca samba-canção. Para seu alivio e salvação, Spinel Sun, um gatinho preto, muito manso e carinhoso que tinha como dono Eriol, veio repousar sobre sua mão. Ele era filhote ainda, Eriol o havia encontrado quase morto numa praça perto da faculdade. Tomando cuidado para mão acordar o gato, Tomoyo aconchegou o bichano no peito ao mesmo tempo que deitava a cabeça no travesseiro perfumado de Eriol.  
  
_ Acho que eu gosto do seu quarto  
  
_ Se mude pra cá.. meus pais vão adorar...  
  
_ Ahh.. mas é divertido fugir pra cá de noite... _ Tomoyo fazia carinho no gatuno enquanto Eriol olhava pela porta de vidro que fechava a sacada.  
  
_ Pois então durma aqui, quando o dia clarear, volta pra lá...  
  
Eriol esperou uma travesseirada, mas não veio nem uma palavra mais forte ou um resmungo. Se virou para ver uma doce cena. Tomoyo dormia, o gatinho enrolado ao seu lado e o rosto angelical pouco iluminado dava a impressão de não ser uma jovem deitada, e sim a personificação da beleza.  
  
Se sentou ao lado dela e afagou seus cabelos, coisa que nunca teria coragem de fazer com ela acordada. Foi surpreendido pela mão da menina que prendia a sua, como um pedido para a aproximação. E assim o fez. Deitou ao lado e abraçando a cintura do anjo, dormiu tranqüilamente. A primeira vez naquela semana.  
  
Ela acordou com uma luz intensa de fronte a si, o que fez seus olhos doerem. Uma voz conhecida lhe chamou atenção e a fez despertar rapidamente.  
  
Olhou em volta e percebeu, aliviada, que estava em seu quarto. Um detalhe lhe chamou atenção: uma rosa azul estava ao lado de seu travesseiro e ela sabia quem havia depositado ela lá. Pegou a flor sorrindo e agradeceu á governanta que havia deixado uma bandeja com seu café da manhã em cima da penteadeira. Logo que ouviu o clique da porta se fechando, correu para a sacada, olhou em volta e só se deu conta de que estava acompanhada quando debruçou na sacada e, delicadamente, duas mãos lhe cerraram os olhos.  
  
_ Deixa de ser bobo Eriol, quem mais pra entrar no meu quarto com a porta trancada?  
  
Quando as mãos começaram a se soltar, Tomoyo deu a volta e ficou de frente para o rapaz que a observava, e sorriu.  
  
_ Quase que a Suzy nos pegou... _ ele ria avidamente e aquilo fez Tomoyo perceber o gosto pela adrenalina que Eriol tinha. _ Se meus pais sabem das suas escapadas, iam ficar felizes.  
  
_ E isso não te agrada?  
  
_ Nem um pouco... Pois saiba que eu não queria que você viesse...  
  
_ Agora me ofendeu... _ Tomoyo fingiu estar magoada, mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi um beijo na bochecha e um pedido de desculpas...  
  
_ Mas isso mudou desde a hora em que eu olhei pra você naquela noite, aqui na sacada...  
  
_ E o que mudou?  
  
_ Eu me apaixonei por você...  
  
Eriol chegava mais perto de Tomoyo, e fazia com que o coração dela batesse cada vez mais rápido, fazendo ela ofegar. A menina estava a ponto de se entregar, mas uma luz de sobriedade a fez enxergar que era absurda aquela idéia. Se desviando dele e saindo do alcance dos braços de Eriol, Tomoyo respirou fundo e tentou acabar com o rubor que teimava em deixar claro que ela também desejava aquele beijo. Correu para o closet e fechou a porta, escolhendo, a esmo, uma roupa para vestir.  
  
Eriol se sentiu um idiota, estava ali há cinco minutos, parado, na mesma posição que estava antes de ela sair de seus alcance. Se virou, fechou os olhos e suspirou convicto de que conquistar Tomoyo seria difícil. Caminhou até a porta e atravessou o corredor em busca de seu quarto.  
  
Depois de colocar a blusa de seda escolhida, Tomoyo parou e se olhou no espelho. Buscava respostas. Será que, agora que havia achado aquele a quem amar, teria que ir por puro capricho? Será que seu orgulho não podia ser enganado uma vez? Não, decididamente ela não tinha forças para aprisionar sua personalidade forte e impor seus sentimentos... Ouviu a porta bater levemente, provável que fosse Eriol saindo. Caminhou até a porta, ia em busca do que achava ser amor, mas um medo estranho, o mesmo que sentiu no dia em que chegou à Inglaterra, percorreu suas veias e a fez parar. Com a mão na maçaneta, ela escorregou até o carpete e sufocou um soluço. Lágrimas não tardaram a vir e ela teve que ficar ali, sem sombra de achar uma resposta para tudo o que estava pensando...  
  
*Tears are feelings we cant say Tears mean that you care Tears are mixed emotions Tears are more than tears*  
  
Sem saber quantas horas se passaram, Eriol saiu do quarto, Spinel no colo e mais uma das suas rosas azuis. Deixou a rosa na soleira da porta do quarto da frente e seguiu para os jardins.  
  
Alheio ao fato de que era observado, Eriol brincou, tristemente, com o pequeno que teimava em lhe lamber as mãos. O gato brincava com os cordões de sua calça e as folhas voavam ao redor. Dias antes a cena havia sido diferente. Tomoyo estava sentada no balanço próximo e ria das acrobacias que Eriol obrigava o pobre gatinho fazer. O céu não estava claro como na hora em que acordou, estava cinzento, como que para revelar o que dois corações sentiam e se isso fosse verdade, não tardaria a chover lágrimas do céu por eles.  
  
Eriol olhou para cima e uma gota de chuva despencou em seus lábios. Rapidamente ele olhou em direção à casa e deu de encontro a um par de olhos que o fitavam. Sorriu ao ver que ela estava ali, mesmo longe.  
  
A chuva molhava sua roupa, mas ela não ligava. Os cabelos molhados grudavam em suas costas, mas a única coisa que ela via eram os olhos azuis que a observavam. Em seu rosto lágrimas se misturavam com as gotas de chuva, diante da perspectiva de essa ser a ultima vez que ela o veria.  
  
*The pouring rain From my eyes Means too much To keep inside*  
  
Ela ainda não havia aparecido e já era tarde. Eriol andava de um lado para o outro a passos largos e segurava uma rosa azul na mão, rodando a flor entre os dedos e olhando, vagamente, para o chão.  
  
A madrugada avançava e nada. O que teria acontecido? Não se ouvia mais barulho na casa. Nenhum passo pelo corredor, nenhum falatório na cozinha, absolutamente nada. Caminhou até a porta, decidido a saber o porque de ela não ter querido lhe visitar aquela noite.  
  
Levava uma mochila até que pesada nas mão, e ao mesmo tempo que avaliava a altura que teria que escalar, ela deixou a mochila quedar até abaixo da sacada. Ia começar a descer a sacada do quarto quando ouviu o clique da maçaneta. Rapidamente se escondeu entre as pesadas cortinas. Controlou a respiração de forma a ficar silenciosa e suficiente. Os passos se aproximavam.  
  
Entrou no quarto como um lince, rápido e silencioso. Eriol era um gênio na arte de fugir, e sabia muito bem como ser discreto. Olhou em volta, as luzes apagadas, a cama feita e a sacada aberta. Correu até ela e viu, ao longe, nada. Ela havia fugido, e por causa de um terrível erro seu... Deveria ter esperado mais, não devia ter falado com tanta certeza, tanta sinceridade. Caminhou até a cama e se sentou. Puxou o travesseiro de debaixo das cobertas e abraçou ele, tentando sentir-se mais próximo à Tomoyo.  
  
*I sit and watch you leave My life forever I know you'll be gone so long My last words are noting*  
  
Tomoyo observou à cena condoída, sua vontade era de correr até ele e dizer que fora tudo um engano e que ela também o amava, que eles seriam felizes, mas ela não podia fazer nada.. tinha que esperar ele dormir ou sair dali...  
  
Ela podia ouvir ele chorar, podia imaginar as lágrimas correndo dos seus olhos azuis até castigar sua pele e morrer nos seus lábios. Ela pouco se continha e as respiração começou a ficar ofegante. Os soluços vieram e ela precisou se revelar.  
  
Ali, ao lado de onde ela deveria estar, ele ouvia seu choro, suas próprias lágrimas que caiam em pensar que havia errado e justo com quem não deveria. Pensou no muito que tinha a dizer e pensou em seus próprios sentimentos, enquanto o som de seu choro ecoava pelo quarto. Não tardou a perceber que seus soluços eram acompanhados por passos saídos de um esconderijo.  
  
_ Você não foi?  
  
_ Não, mas estava quase...  
  
_ Você ia me deixar?  
  
_ Ia...  
  
_ Não faz isso, eu não menti quando te disse que te amava...  
  
_ ...  
  
_ Desculpe...  
  
*And I tell you I care And nothing more*  
  
Não foi preciso mais palavras, os olhos se entendiam e Tomoyo caminhou até o rapaz, enxugou suas lágrimas e levou seus lábios a provarem o néctar que tanto almejava. Ele se deixou levar e ambos provaram do mais doce dos pecados naquela noite...  
  
*I cant say how I feel So I cry*  
  
Um dia radioso apareceu por entre suas pálpebras. Respirou fundo e sonhadoramente. Aquele dia tinha tudo para ser o melhor dia da sua vida. Olhou para o lado, em busca do corpo da pessoa amada, mas nada havia ao seu lado, na sacada, apenas as cortinas tremulavam ao suave sopro o vento. Eriol se sentou na cama, olhou o quarto a sua volta e deixou que lágrimas corressem pelo seu rosto. Ela havia ido embora.  
  
*Tears are feelings we cant say Tears mean that you care Tears are mixed emotions Tears are more than tears*  
  
Ela andava a esmo pelas ruas de Londres. A mochila havia sido deixada num guarda volumes do aeroporto, e agora ela esperava a hora do vôo conhecendo alguns pontos da cidade. Soltou um suspiro sofregamente e com o olhar perdido em uma rosa azul, ela caminhou de volta ao aeroporto Internacional de Londres, onde anunciavam a primeira chamada para um vôo com destino aos EUA.  
  
Abriu os olhos ofegante, era sua impressão ou tinha alguma coisa prensando sua barriga?  
  
Percebeu que já estava consciente e que a magia havia funcionado, Feliz, abriu os olhos e viu a imagem assustada de um par de violetas olhando para si. Levantou, mais que depressa de cima da menina e sorriu. Não que o que viu no sonho foi bom, mas talvez tivesse feito efeito.  
  
_ Funcionou?  
  
_ Como assim? Funcionou? O que você fez Eriol?  
  
_ Eu provei de um veneno...  
  
_ Tudo que eu sonhei, foi você quem fez?  
  
_ Não... Eu apenas mostrei como seríamos se a magia não existisse em nós.  
  
_ ...  
  
_ Desculpe...  
  
_ Eu já ouvi isso antes...  
  
Tomoyo corou ao lembrar do que veio depois, e tratou de se afastar de Eriol. Ele, que estava sentado na cama, ao lado dela, tratou de se levantar e engolir em seco.  
  
Ficaram se encarando por alguns minutos, até que Nakuro entrou, feliz e saltitante para perto do casal.  
  
_ Eriolzinho, tá na mesa!  
  
*Its the light behind the shadows That scary face Behind the mask*  
  
Continua... ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Comentários: Desculpem a demora.. mas escrever romance sem estar com um na vida é duro... Esse capitulo mudou de aparência muitas vezes... Acho que por isso demorou, mas acho que ficou bom. Talvez eu tenha paciência de escrever uma fic ou um epílogo de como seria o sonho se ela não tivesse fugido, ou o que aconteceu depois que ela fugiu, mas não sei.. isso vai depender da repercussão do capitulo.. MANDEM MENSAGENS, sou movida a elas.  
  
Ah.. sobre a cena discreta, se vocês quiserem que eu faça uma NC-17 com ela, eu não me importo, mas só faço se pedirem... Okay? ^_~ 


End file.
